Act IV
The Falcon and the Chihuahua caught in the tractor beam of the Death Star) Isabella: We should've known getting this close to solo was a Bad Idea. Dorami: I know it was, Hurry up back there! Dora-Nichov: We've modified the deflector sheild with a cloaking mechanism. Give it a try. Isabella: Well, this had better work or you Guys are floating hone! Phineas: I don't think we can float all the way home. I mean, we wouldn't survive 15 seconds in the cold vacuum of spa- Dorami: It's a figure of speech! (She activities the deflector shield. The Ship takes on the form of a TIE-fighter, an AT-AT Walker, the Inexplicable Giant Floating Baby Head and finally a donut truck) Noby: It work! And it smell like donuts in here. Good job, Ferb. Isabella: Okay, Let's see if it fool them. (Speaking in a "New Jersey" Accent) Uh, Dockin' Bah control, ya got us cott in a track-ta beam heeyuh! Ya guys want donuts or not? Imperial Office Jeff: Oops, sorry, Disengage Tractor Beam. (He shut it off) Deliveries are in Docking Bay 427. You're clear to Land. So, Donuts? Imperial Office Dan: Do you know that Darth Vader wear a Funny hat? Imperial Office Jeff: Dude! Imperial Office Dan: Oh, Relax, he can't hear us all the way down - (The force chocked on him) Imperial Office Jeff: Oh, no! I didn't! Imperial Office Dan: (Laugh) Gotcha! Imperial Office Jeff: (Grunt) Meanwhile Candace: I can't believe it? Making us ride the bus Pod. (Buford look inside the bag and he Realize something) Candace: They better give us a Rebel-fighting job this time and not just running some more errands. Ashi: (Buford show Big, Sneech and Baljeet inside the Bag) Big G: Oh, No. Sneech: Oh Dear. Baljeet: Uh-oh. Candace: I mean, how hard is it to deliver socks? Sneech: Um, Candace? Candace: Yes? Baljeet: I believe Buford requires your Attention Candace: Oh, What is it Buford? (He show her the Socks that means she got the wrong bag) Oh, Uh Buford, I'm gonna ask you a Question and I want you to think very hard before you Answer. Buford: Thinking is always hard. Candace: I know, Here's the thing. If we have Darth Vader's Socks, what exactly did we give the Commander? Buford: Uhhhhh... Meanwhile at the Death Star (Darth Vader drop the Hoagie, and he chock the Commander by his Force) Darth Vader: I find your lack of socks disturbing. At the Docking Bay (The Stormtroopers are waiting for their Donuts) Stormtrooper 6: Hello? Are you open yet? Stormtrooper 7 Hope they have the old-fashioned. Those are my favorites. Isabella: I can't believe it work! Dora-Rinho: You know for something you guys. Maybe we should get some donuts. Terry: Dorami: WOULD YOU STAY FOCUS?! Dora-Rinho: Okay I'm sorry. Isabella: Okay, Let's find Solo's Ship and the Droid, and then we're out of here! (They run up to the directory) Phineas: Well, they've landed in Docking Bay 327, and we're in Docking Bay 427. (Look at the Map) That's not so bad. (They saw Dora-Nichov closing his eye and his Hand out) Ferb: What is it Dora-Nichov? Dora-Nichov: I feel something. A presence I have not felt since... Noby: What is it? Dora-Nichov: A tremor in the force. The last time I felt it, it was in the presence of my last partner, Prince Ryan Prime. They saw him All: Ryan! They hugged him Phineas: Ryan: it's great to see you. Isabella: Perry: Phineas: So, you're probably on a mission right now, right? Ryan: Phineas: Hey, so are we! Oh, this is our pilot, Isabella and Dorami. Isabella: Terry: So why are you here? Ryan: I think I can tell you. It all started when I was in Naboo. starts Ryan: I was looking at the nature when.... Interrupt flashback Perry: Ryan, we don't have time for your story. Terry meant why you're here in the Death Star? Ryan: Sorry. Top secret. Can't talk. Phineas: Ryan. Ryan: ￼I can't. You can go save her. I'll deal with thismyself. Phineas: Well, good luck. Ryan left Isabella: Ugh! Let's get this over with! Meanwhile Darthenshmirtz: There ought to be enough residual Force in Vader's garbage here to power it up for, y'know at least one shot. Norm-3PO: One man's trash is another man's bad idea. Darthenshmirtz: Just put the garbage in the chute, Mr. Wisendroider! (door beeps) Well, well, well, it's Ryan Prime! (The door does not open all the way. Ryan shrugs.) Oh, sorry about the door. I...I put in a work order, but the guy's not gonna get down here 'til, like, Thursday. So, y'know. Ah, ah, look, Norm, you see? You put a big red "X" on the floor, people will stand there! (A trap door opens under Ryan and he drops down and gets frozen in carbonite.) Human nature! Or, in this case, techno-organic nature. Meanwhile They spy on a few marching Stormtroopers. Isabella walks out and motions for the two to follow.) Phineas: What's wrong, Ferb? (Once again, Ferb has his eyes closed and hand out.) You got your hand up again. Ferb: (Opens his eyes and puts his hand down) Ryan is in trouble. Dora Med: Oh no! We must go help him. Ferb: No. You must go get that disc to the Rebels. We cannot risk our mission. Phineas: Split up? Really? Dorami: Just do what you need to do fast and meet us at the Falcon! Dora Med: May the Force be with you and all that stuff. (Ferb and Dora-Nichov gives a thumbs up and leaves.) Phineas: Come on! We gotta find that droid! (Cut to Ferb and Dora-Nichov on the lookout. Long shot to reveal Ferb and Dora-Nichov on one floor and Obi-Wan on another walking in opposite directions. Obi-Wan stops for a second. They mirrors his movements. They continue. Cut to Norm-3PO hammering a nail.) Norm-3PO: (hanging up the trapped student of Primus) There. It's just like art! Dr Achimoff: Yeah, nothin' like a frozen boy to tie a room together! Now, allow me to tell you why I created my latest inator. [The song Dr. Achimoff: You see, the Force in me is weak~ I've never been that hip or sheik~ People treat me like a freak~ Sometimes, they even boo and hiss~ Let me tell you even though my midiclorians are low~ I'll be the Decepticons' CEO, when they get a load of this~ It's a Sith-Inator, it's a really cool machine~ My evil will be greater then Darth Vader's ever been~ You ask all the haters from Naboo to Tatooine~ They'll say "Wow! That Achimoff is mean!"~ When this is operational, I'll zap myself and BAM!~ The Force will be so strong with me, They all know who I am~ And all those bureaucrats that used to point and jeer and joke~ If I pose my paw just like this, they gonna start to choke~ Ryvine Sparkle will respect me, give me meddles and a raise~ With my new-found powers, I'll set the force ablaze~ The emperor who used to only greet me with a yawn~ He now will say "I'm blown away!"~ Much like Unicron. It's a Sith-Inator, it's a super cool machine~ My evil will be greater then Darth Vader's ever been~ You ask all those haters from Naboo to Tatooine, they'll say~ Wow, that Achimoff is mean~ It's his Sith-Inator and it's got moving parts~ I'm a Sith maker and my evil's off the charts~ And my picture will be place on all the greatest evil hearts~ And I'll no longer be the lowest of the Darths~ I'll no longer be the lowest~ The fastest not the slowest~ The yesest not the noest and you all be eating crow-est~ I'll no longer be the lowest of the Darths!~ Darth Vader can kiss my Predacon. Norm-3PO: (applauding) Very good, sir! That was better than rehearsal! Dr Achimoff: Alright, stay close to your comlinks, ladies, and, if all goes well, I'll have a victory number in the fourth act. (to Ryan) So, like I said, I'm going to make myself super-evil with my Sith-inator here, but first, I'm gonna shoot you just to make sure it's safe and, uh, y'know, I don't...die or fry myself and have to wear one of those masks like Vader, 'cuz that would not be a good look for me. (Cut to Ferb and Dora-Nichov who is peeking in.) Darthenshmirtz: (offscreen) Eh, y'know, plus, if it works, you can join me on the Dark Side. We can be Sith buddies! Whadaya think? Huh? (activates the inator) (Ferb and Dora-Nichov walks into the room and accidentally gets zapped.) Both: (yells in pain) Dr Achimoff: Hey! Who left a kid and toy in here? Darthenshmirtz: Are you Okay? I'm pretty sure that they're okay? Dr Achimov: Darthenshmirtz! I need you and Norm-3PO to get the trash for me. Understood! Darthenshmirtz: Okay, Okay we'll get some for you. (He and Norm-3PO left to get the trash) Dr Achimov: (Sigh) That Cat and that biy gonna be so Evil when he gets on his feet. And even though, I used up all the Force on that Cat! Oh Well, If Vader captured Princess Leia and the girls, then that means I'm gonna kidnap them myself. Ryan Now, stay here, Ryan. Once the machine is fuelled up, I could turn you over to the Dark side to embrace the Darkness in you, so, you, Doof and those two will be Ryan and the three Sith-kateers. For Norm, he can be the house. Be right back. (He left his Ship, Dora-Nichov and Ferb gets up revealing their yellow eyes as they look at the Inator) To Be Continued Category:Ryantransformer